A chance in farming
by Zash101
Summary: Iroha was a blacksmith and Taro was former veteran that shows little to no trauma from battle but would he show it to her? no one knows but everyone knows one thing:Don't talk about it to him Mc x Iroha (i know it says Jack i just wanted to say she was paired)


**I got bored so I made a Iroha and mc farmer story he's a veteran don't hate**

"Dunhill why were you collapsed on the ground?" The farmer asked

"I was coming to get you but ran out of water Taro" Dunhill said coming to his senses.

"Likely story anyways sense your here can you help me unpack?" Taro asked

"Sure thing its the most I can do for my veteran!"

After an hour Dunhill went up to Taro holding a picture of him and his currently dead squad mates which Taro took and Planted over his dresser.

"Don't ask"Taro said and Dunhill walked out and next thing Taro knew he had a cow and fourteen days had past when Hana walked in Taro's barn and she saw him wearing a bandana tied around his right arm he was in green work clothes and he had a pistol at his side that looked to be newly loaded luckily she knew about his supposed sixth sense so he looked over and smiled.

"Hana you need something or you need help moving something?" Taro asked

"I was just curious if you were free to walk" The elderly woman responded

"I'll be glad to I'll be out in a bit just let me finish up cleaning Mabel okay?" Taro responded

Hana nodded and a few minutes later Taro and her were walking while talking

"Hows the farm so far?"

"Its good so far surprised that its fit for the whole family and ….. Hana stop moving follow me" Taro drawed his pistol and cocked it back walking in front of Hana defensively

"You hear something?" The elder asked in a small voice

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! THERE'S A WOLF! Oh what am I kidding no one can hear me" A woman blackish purplish kimono looking attire and then the wolf was about to jump on to the woman but then a shot rang out killing the wolf Iroha looked over the now dead wolf to see a man with a pistol walking towards her with a elderly woman the man ran over to check the wolves pulse but he felt none he put his gun away.

"Are you alright dear?" The elderly woman asked her Iroha looked at her and then looked at the man who shot the animal Iroha then responded.

"Thank you I...'m Iroha I came seeking work to become a blacksmith but got lost and ran into that wolf may I ask who you people are?"

"I'm Hana and the man who saved you is Taro he's the farmer of the-" Taro cut Hana off

"Not to be impatient but we should get to Echo village before anymore of that comes around" He said pointing at the down at the wolf the two of them nodded and Iroha begun thinking to her self on her way back

"Who is this man? Why does he carry a gun? How is this man a farmer or why is he a farmer?" Iroha's thoughts were interrupted by the man in question when she realized she was in the man's house.

"Iroha as Hana told you i'm the farmer of Echo village If you have any concerns or convictions I'll be more then happy to hear them."

"As I was saying I hope to become a Blacksmith but I have no money and" Iroha was interrupted by Taro

"We understood that part there's a smithy in town lucky for you and you say you have no coin you can work with me as a farm hand you won't get much but it will be a start but that's not what I'm asking I'm offering and what I what to know is ….. how you headed up in the forest?"

"Argument with my family I wanted to be Blacksmith like my father but he said I deserved to be a family woman nothing else." Iroha responded Taro was listening intently and then begun

"Family arguments are the worst I should know I argued with my father a lot when he randomly chose to move here and never wrote to his own family and I screamed at him over the phone anyways we start tomorrow I finished working on my farm so feel free I'm gonna go bring Dunhill in and you can start tomorrow so see ya." Taro said before leaving which left Iroha with the elderly woman

"You know Taro may come off cold but he has every reason too." Hana started

"Why is that?" Iroha asked

"He's a war veteran if you look behind yourself you'll see him and his squad mates happy but I've never seen him smile since he was just a boy."

Iroha got up and turned to see the picture the picture was black and white so she couldn't make out the coloring in the middle he saw Taro with his arms around one woman in a uniform and another man in a uniform but without the cap the woman was sticking up two fingers that was a peace smiling everyone in the picture was smiling.

"The way he looked he was kinda cute but don't tell him I said that please?" Iroha said

Hana responded smiling "Don't worry deary but when you see his scars you'll be surprised how much he has."

"How many?"

"To many to count around his chest …... you know Dunhill told me that he enlisted with his sister Elara and the military let him keep his rifle and his pistol and the way Dunhill says he was built for endurance not strength and he wasn't a morning person so he had the worst time getting used to things like getting up." Hana said

"That kinda contradicts why he's a farmer." Iroha replied back

"I never bothered to say why I became a farmer now Dunhill if you Please I gotta make lunch." Taro said walking in with Dunhill

"I'm Dunhill and I'm elated that you are going to be living here and Taro said if you want to work for him as a Farm hand he would be grateful but I want you to remember none of this is forced but well-" Taro interrupted Dunhill with two plates one more him and he handed to Iroha one and she looked at him curiously.

"I'm assuming what you like so just take it and eat then go if you don't show tomorrow I'll assume you chose not to accept the money I get up at six so sleep well and I know it was rude of me to not make the others food but since we found you when the wolf did I don't want you to be starved." Taro replied to her look

"Speaking of which I'll escort her home Hana, Dunhill you guys should get back to business" Taro added while Iroha ate her tomato soup.

**The next day **

"Knew she wouldn't show" Taro was grabbing the axe when he saw Iroha show up in overalls farming clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Iroha asked "There's so many scars she thought to her self"

"Oh I wanted to give you a show but I'm still wearing my green bandanna on my arm so it counts besides we're chopping wood grab my spare axe its over there" He responded pointing at the axe by the bench.

"I thought you were going to make me deal with the cows" she said walking over then coming back with the axe.

"I only have one cow named Mabel I finished working on that spot an hour ago." He responded back

"An hour? But it was six when I left." She said back

"When I was showing you around I turned the clock one hour behind when you were checking out your smithy so you'd get here on time.

"Why?" She asked

"I don't trust your judgement with Mabel besides Twack that tree"

After a painstaking hour for Iroha she realized Taro wasn't chopping only staring from the bench and she yelled at him.

"WHAT YOU WANT TO WATCH ME SWEAT?!"

No response he got up

"Answer me!"

"You wanna be a blacksmith you got to get used to the pain of hitting down minerals" Taro said walking up to her

"What does hitting wood have to deal with hitting cooper or steel?" She asked him

"More then you think Iroha this is practice for you which answers why I'm not doing anything if that's a problem with you fine but don't tell this isn't helping you because it is …...besides your getting paid for this ….. Oh and this is enough for today here's your money" Taro said handing over the cash for her

"Next week Bring a hammer I know a spot where you can get a work out from picking away at rocks for material stone." Taro added while she counted the fifty

"Why not do that tomorrow?" She asked putting away the money and then walking over with Taro to put away the axe she was using

"Were not done with the trees yet unless you want to help me cut down the rest of the wood and help me put it into the shipping crate?"

"I'll be glad to its the least I can do if you say this is getting results." She responded and Taro smiled a small smile.

Another Hour later with Taro Helping this time

"Okay that's the last of it in a couple of days I should get the money from the lumber and then you can expect some extra."

"Why don't you sell your crops?" she asked though she kinda knew the answer

"Why sell whats not finished growing up?"

"Okay then is this we're we part ways?" Iroha asked for assurance

"I'd assume it unless you want to join me for dinner but you have your lunch considering later I'll send over some fruits and veggies so you can make your own food oh and Iroha?"

"Hmm?"

"Glad your here Neil isn't what you call social." Taro said

"Um okay then" She said to Taro and he nodded and left.

_Iroha's point of view_

"Why did he make me do that? I mean I have the good amount of strength to do so or does he not think I have what it takes and what did he mean by that ugh look at the time" she said outloud and then got in her pajamas that Emma sent over and Drifted off to sleep after setting her alarm clock with his very words trapped in her mind.

"_Glad your here"_

"_Glad your here"_

"_Glad your here" _


End file.
